ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Unnamed USS Voyager personnel
Original CMO's name Separate question: The novelization and script of refer to the deceased doctor as Fitzgerald. Should this be taken as canon and referenced in the crew roster? :Please state your name for the reccord. ;) No, I don't think that's really canon. Even the novelization of The Motion Picture (written by Roddenberry himself, how more canon do you want it?) isn't regarded as "canon". Ottens 17:25, 6 Jul 2004 (CEST) ::I'd be inclined to recognize a source by Roddenberry, however. But the Caretaker novelization was done early in the series, by a writer not associated with Paramount, working for a licensed source (Pocket Books)). This means that it is not acceptable canon (expecially since there is evidence in the "Imperfection" casualty list that the doctor and engineer might have different names. However, information like that can still be collected, and referenced in a clearly marked "Background" section. It is presented in this way as necessitated by the site canon policy -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 06:06, 7 Jul 2004 (CEST) -oids Being we do not know specifically that these representative members are specifically Humans or Vulcans, shouldn't we refer to them as just being human''oid'' and vulcan''oid''? I did this some time back with the vulcanoid nurse, and before I make the sweeping changes I want to make sure nobody disagrees significantly. Simply put, the Humans listed could conceivably be Edo, Iotian, Capellan, Takarian, Mari, or any number of very Human looking species. And we are know that there are several vulcanoid species that we are aware of, and possibly even others that we aren't. Shouldn't we err on the side of the unknown and just state what we know? — THOR ''=/\='' 21:20, 31 January 2006 (UTC) :A good point, but perhaps to avoid even more error, why not remove the mention of "Human" all together? My recent additions (Two of the latest security/tactical personnel for example) do not mention the species of the crew, thus preventing error. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 21:25, 31 January 2006 (UTC) ::I have no problem with calling Vulcan looking characters, who were not specifically called Vulcans, "Vulcanoids". Same with Humans and Humanoids. Vulcanoids are Humanoids, so Vulcanoids would be more specific than calling them all humanoids. --Bp 01:40, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Others A few more unnamed people: - The 'astrogation plotter' - Janeway mentioned they needed a new one in an early episode, implying that the original was killed probably in the transfer to the Delta Quadrant. - Transporter operator - "Caretaker" - The Japanese looking gold uniformed woman that gets a pat on the shoulder from Chakotay after she saves him from his ship. - Guy in suit - "The Killing Game" - There was a human guy in suit on the main biobed in sickbay. - Injured crewman - "Relativity" - The sciences guy laying on the floor that Braxton trips over. - Guy in towel - - B'Elanna walks in on him after opening a door in Engineering. Is this Terry Correll?? -- Lt. Washburn 16:19, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :Nope, that's Kashimuro Nozawa. --Jörg 16:23, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Rigel V for Vulcanoids (copied from User talk:Foravalon by Foravalon) Please stop adding references to Vulcanoids coming form Rigel V. The Vulcanoid species living there, Rigelians, look nothing like Vulcans. The only other possible candidate that I know of for a race in the system, the Rigellians, also do not look like Vulcans. These Vulcanoids are not from Rigel V, and we should not speculate as to their origins. --OuroborosCobra talk 09:11, 3 September 2006 (UTC) The Vulcanoids shall be vulcan again These Vulcanoids, they look vulcan to me, and that is enough evidence for these unnamed humans. The only evidence that they are not vulcans is an "apparent" lack of telepathy, and one smiling. *Stadi was a betazoid, and yet was also not listed as a telepath. That list was incomplete, and therefore not a valid argument. *V'tosh ka'tur vulcans were not devoid of emotion. While we have not heard of them for a long time, there is no reason to believe they do not exist, and that if they still do, they would be banned from starfleet. Therefore, smiling is ok for being Vulcan as well. For these reasons, they are going back to being Vulcans. --OuroborosCobra talk 09:37, 3 September 2006 (UTC) But is it logical? "An ancestor of Spock once maintained that if you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains - however improbable - must be the truth." Rigel is a diverse system known to have multiple Native Species as well a numerous Colonies. For you to say that there are only two types of Rigellians, however many "l's" we use is not only inaccurate but just as baseless an assumption as you claim that I am making for my argument. *Fact: Rigel contains Colonies and Native worlds. *Fact: Rigel V has at least a partially Vulcanoid population. *Fact: Neither the Rigelian species from ENT, or the Rigellian Chelon are remotely Vulcanoid like Mintakans or Romulans; even Remans have more traits in common. *Logical assumption: the Vulcanoid Rigellians, are just like a multitude of other referenced, extant, but unseen species. There is little reason to believe that either of the species you've referenced are the only residents of Rigel and even less reason to believe that either of them are the Vulcanoids referred to elsewhere. The list containing Lon Suder but not containing Stadi is ambiguous as well. The Vulcanoid Maquis was not among those crewmembers being held in transporter stasis. Therefore, a few possibilities present themselves, Stadi may have been an Empathic Betazoid like Deanna Troi, not Telepathic. OR more likely, the list in question, reflecting Voyagers significant passage to the Delta Quadrant also reflected Stadi's death, as well as those of the other crewmembers. But why not Suder's, you ask? Plausible deniability, Suder's death was actual, Vorik's, Tuvok's, and Jarot's was not. Janeway's inclusion of Suder's name in the list of Living Crewmembers allowed for her to imply that the list had not been updated and that All of Voyager's telepaths did not just happen to conveniently die all together on the same shuttle shortly before entering Devore space with no one mentioning it. Your argument pertaining to the V'tosh ka'tur is valid. But they are just as Vulcan as Romulans and likely, especially 200 years removed, just as culturally distinct, referring to them as simply Vulcan is therefore just as inaccurate as referring to a Romulan as such. Not all species identical to humans are humans, so we should use the more general "humanoid" in referring to them. I will gladly cease to refer to Rigel V as an origin world for these crewmembers, that is a baseless assumption, but these women cannot reasonably be referred to as simply Vulcan, the canonical support is against that assumption not for it. For the sake of the Argument I'm removing the speculation from the page altogether. And hey, just to check in, I'm loving this talk, it's my geeky bread and butter, please don't feel harshly or get the vibe that I'm being harsh, I'm just having some fun exploring this stuff I love. Compadres, yeah? —Foravalon. 14:34, 3 September 2006 (UTC) :Just popping in to correct a statement here – Deanna Troi was both empathic AND telepathic ( ). Okay, as you were. --From Andoria with Love 22:39, 3 September 2006 (UTC) ::I think the distinction TNG drew between telepathy and empathy was something along the lines of the ability to read thoughts of various species vs only being able to feel others' emotions. I think in Nemesis all Deanna did was hone in on the connection the Viceroy had previously made with her to try and zero in on the Scimitar's cloaked location, an impressive feat nonetheless! But leaving her still just an empath. --friendly angel foravalon 3 September 2006 (UTC) :To quote Shinzon in the film: "Deanna Troi, of Betazed; empathic and telepathic abilities; ship's counselor. All this I knew, but I never knew you were so beautiful..." To which Riker responded "You seem quite familiar with our personnel." So, take that as you will. ;) --From Andoria with Love 00:30, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :::Seeing as Vulcanoid is a term made up by us, and that we have not seen a species in the Voyager era that look like Vulcans but are not, I'm calling them Vulcans. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:05, 2 December 2006 (UTC) --Despite the fact that this seems to be something you're very passionately against, The evidence remains opposed the characters being Vulcan not for it. If you take Umbrage to the term vulcanoid so be it, call them vulcan-offshoots, proto-vulcans, beings of possible vulcan descent, or humanoid, but the sole and only evidence there is on the characters denies their being Vulcan, Sorry. —Foravalon. 1:34, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :::Then we have to call them "humanoid". The term "Vulcanoid" does not exist in canon, as far as we can find. Memory Alpha invented it. Even so, considering how many errors there have been in Trek, I really do not find the "evidence" against these characters being Vulcan that strong. --OuroborosCobra talk 09:39, 2 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Not to warm up this old discussion again, but every single Vulcan seen in the Fedeartion Council scenes at the end of Star Trek IV is seen smiling and congratulatinmg the crew of the Enterprise after they brought back George and Gracie and are cleared of all charges. Check the scenes, are all those Vulcanoids as well then? No Vulcans serving on the Federation Council? Don't think so. --Jörg 16:35, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Science Officer (Jordanian prince) The entry for the science officer played by the then prince of Jordan says he's an ensign, but his rank in the picture looks suspiciously like Lt. J.G. Any clearer shots? CMO's name regarding this entry: Played by actor Jeff McCarthy, this character was never named in script or dialogue, however a non-canon novelization (Pocket VOY: Caretaker) and the Star Trek Customizable Card Game lists his name as Dr. Fitzgerald. It is speculated that this character could be T. Ziegler or L. McGarry, as these were two names of lieutenant commanders in the casualty list displayed in "Imperfection". The bold names above are from the show "West Wing." Toby Ziegler and Leo McGarry. Unnamed female security guard This looks to be the same person as seen in the second season episode "Meld". Request to replace the image in the article. Uncropped version of new image comes from TrekCore.com Bell'Orso 17:58, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :I've added the pic and her appearance to the article. No need to remove or replace the other pic, we can have both in the article. This regular background actress appeared in many more episodes. Good work. – Tom 19:59, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Chief Engineer :As most Starfleet chief engineers are lieutenant commanders, it is speculated that this character could be T. Ziegler or L. McGarry, as these were two names of lieutenant commanders in the casualty list displayed in "Imperfection." It can also be said that there are many chief engineers that are lieutenants, including acting chief engineer Lt. Joseph Carey, Lt. B'Elanna Torres, Lt. Vorik in the apocryphal relaunch book series, Lt. Kelby if his original rank of commander is ignored, Lt. Joshua Kelly, Lt. Logan, and Lt. Geordi La Forge when newly appointed the position. Also, in the 22nd century, it seems common that chief engineers are commanders, such as with Commander Charles Tucker and Commander Kelby. --Dr. Zefram Cochrane 01:56, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Unnamed casualty 3 After watching this part of the episode again, I would have to say this crew member is definately wearing a gold uniform, so I'm going to move them to the appropriate section, unless anyone has any objections? -- TrekFan Open a channel 18:16, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :She is wearing a gold uniform and portrayed by a stuntwoman. Tom 19:01, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I thought so. I'm going to move it now. I don't suppose you know the name of the person do you? -- TrekFan Open a channel 19:04, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Now I do. And I've added the name. Tom 21:04, August 1, 2011 (UTC)